Leads generation or acquisition is one of the most important tools for boosting sales in a company. The use of leads allows buyers to request information from businesses that offer a product or service they are interested in acquiring while enabling companies to offer their products or services to individuals with a higher propensity to close a transaction.
Although sales leads offer an opportunity to create value for a company, there are some challenges for its efficient utilization by a business. For example, when companies generate leads from a variety of sources, often the sources providing the leads do not provide enough information about the quality of the leads generated. This can result in an agent to wasting time, effort, and financial resources by establishing contact with a lead that may not be financially ready or interested in purchasing a service and/or product.
For the aforementioned reasons, there is a need for a method and system that provides a company with insight about the quality of leads so that the company can focus its efforts and resources on the most promising leads.